fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Five Nights At SS Tronic
Five Nights At SS Tronic '''is a point-and-click horror game for the PC, the game costs a total of 12 dollars. Story After Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria closed down, many kids were saddened, though the night guards who worked at the place where more than relieved, maybe it was too much work for them? Maybe they didn't like staying up late? For now, no one is really sure. In 1990, they announced that they weren't gonna close for good! And that in just a few more years they would keep bringing happiness back to children, however they didn't have the same budget as before, so they scrapped their brand new Animatronics, and instead kept the old "withered" ones and sent them on a trip to Europe on the SS Tronic (along with other Animatronics from other restaurants), so they could be repaired and modernized, then they would be sent back for the brand new restaurant! However, a few days after the ship sailed, a terrible disaster occured, a fishing boat found the ship just floating there without moving and decided to check what was going on...what they found was horrible, dead bodies...everywhere...The ship was sent back to the docks at America and was scheduled to sail again 2 months after, because the security guard died along with the rest, they were hiring new security guards. You, Grace Sciuridae, having had experience as a security guard in other ships, decided to take the night shift, however, in the Surveillance Room, you find a tape left by the secuity guard of the mysterious massacre that happened in the ship that explains that the Animatronics actually come to life in the middle of the night and try to kill the security guards, then, the rest of the people in the ship. The main source of their power comes from 4 Animatronics from Freddy Fazbear's, Chica, Bonnie, Foxy and Freddy, who somehow managed to spread their twisted power of sorts to the other Animatronics, at least for now. Now you gotta try to survive 5 nights on this devilish ship until you get to Europe, you have to manipulate the many objects inside the ship from your Surveillance Room in order to distract/prevent the Animatronics from stealing the keys and getting into your room. There are also 2 bonus nights, one night is even harder than the normal 5 and the other is a special Custom Night where you can either adjust the difficulty of the Animatronics yourself or play pre-set scenarios. If you are killed by an animatronic it shows a newspaper clip saying "Second massacre in SS Tronic! Mysterious mass murderer on the loose!?", if you are killed by toxic gas instead it shows another newspaper clipping, this time saying "Toxic gas released on SS Tronic! Hundreds dead by toxicity!" If you win the first 5 nights you'll reach the docks at Europe, then you'll go to a screen that says "Congratulations!" and shows a 1.000$ paycheck next to a renunciation letter written by your character, Grace, this is also how you get to know her name, the letter explains to "Cargo-Max Shipping Agency" about how you decided to quit the job. If you win the 6th night, which is what would happen if Grace had stayed on the job, there's a big storm that for some reason makes the Animatronics go mad, making them even harder to deal with, if you win you'll return to the docks at America and get a note from the higher-ups at Cargo-Max thanking you for your hard work and giving you a 100 dollar bonus. If you win the 7th night, which is a continuation of the ending of the 5th night in which you play as a new security guard, you'll get a note from the higher-ups firing you for "Messing with the products" and says that you'll be dropped off as soon as they reach the docks, the note also reveals the new night guard's name, "Tedd Verres". Gameplay In this game you can see the whole ship with your cameras and you can swiftly switch between them like in the other games, but now there are tons of new features. First of all, while you still need power to manipulate parts of the ship, your doors don't rely on energy anymore, now they're just steel locked doors, however Animatronics can and will try to get to the "Spare Keys Room" to steal the keys and get in. If you manage to reset their systems with light or by other methods (such as sound and force), they will drop their keys on the floor, then you'd have to open an air vent to make it suck the key and drop it back on Spare Keys Room, however if you don't do this in time, some other Animatronic might pick up the key, the air vents don't just suck in the keys, you can also move them to move around certain objects in other rooms. If they open the door to your room and sneak in they'll jumpscare you and you'll die like before but now there's anew way to lose. A new Animatronic known as "Vennie the Toxic Spider" from the "Mike Mozarella's Pasta" restaurant, this Animatronic has gained the new power of releasing toxic gas thanks to the Fazbear Four. She uses this ability to release toxic gas through special pipes that lead to your room, essentially releasing gas into the Surveillance Room, the longer time you spend without your gas mask on while the toxic gas is in the room (which stays in the room for about 16 seconds before dissipating), the more your Toxicity Meter fills up, if it fills up completely you'll die from Toxicity, however, whenever you have your gas mask on you can't access the cameras and thus you can't distract/prevent the Animatronics from getting the keys and getting into your room. To avoid the Animatronics from stealing the keys and getting into your room, you can click specific parts of the ship to distract them or reset their systems, like activating lights, making sounds, activating conveyor belts, etc... If an Animatronic is outside, you can waste extra power on the air vents to make them move around some big boxes, with this you can push off Animatronics, however they wil eventually climb back up, this will delay them and if it's Foxy it will stop him from gettnig into your room. Animatronics There are a total of 10 Animatronics in the game, this would mean that there are 6 more Animatronics other than the Fazbear Four, in Custom Night if you beat a Night with an Animatronic in 10 or more, you'll get a "Page" of that Animatronic in the "Animatronic Info Pamphlet", a small pamphlet that mentions facts about every Animatronic in the ship. Hallucinations These hallucinations appear in-game. Unlike a normal jumpscare, these cannot kill you. These hallucinations include: Minigames Just like in FNAF 2 and 3, there are special minigames you can play about the Animatronics, there's one at the end of each Night except Custom Night and some secret minigames you can get by beating preset scenarios in Custom Night. These minigames in-universe are actually just nightmares that Grace (or in Custom Night's case, Tedd) has about the Animatronics. You can replay these minigames at any time in the Extra Menu, as well as play them in a multiplayer mode of sorts, a first in the series. Map The SS Tronic has 13 cameras: *1A: Right Surveillance Hallway *1B: Left Surveillance Hallway *2: Main Lobby *3: Spare Keys Room *4: Snack Bar *5A: Container Deck A *5B: Container Deck B *5C: Container Deck C *6A: Male's Bathroom *6B: Female's Bathroom *7A: Overboard A *8A: Overboard B Nights Night 1 '''Active Animatronics: Freddy, Bonnie and Chica. Tape: "Hello? Hello? Yeah, it's recording, i'm making this tape to record strange activity happening around in this ship, mainly the animatronics from Freddy Fazbear's, Freddy Fazbear, Bonnie and Chica...for now Foxy doesn't seem to be moving, though somehow he managed to sneak to Container Deck B, where he sits on a dark corner. They have been trying to steal the keys from the Spare Keys Room and getting into my room, luckily, they taught me a thing or two about animatronics before taking the job, their systems can be reset by a special trigger, I have been using these triggers to prevent them from getting into my room, each Animatronic has their own trigger, it can be blunt force, light or sound, the only one I have figured out is that Freddy can be reset with light. Once an animatronic has their systems reset they will drop the key on the floor, though I can suck the keys up and drop them back on the Spare Keys Room using the air vents, which I can also use to move other things around. I think that's enough for day 1, Elliot Dunkel, out *click*" Night 2 Active Animatronics: Freddy, Chica, Felix, Dillan and Foxy. Tape: "Okay, okay, I got new info, so today 2 more animatronics have awoken, Felix and Dillan, however, they are not from Freddy Fazbear's, this morning I have seen the animatronics acting wird lately, shaking and making sounds even when they're off, all of them except the Fazbear Four, so i'm suspecting something. Anyways, Foxy has been starting to become active...kind of, I just gotta remember to watch him moderately, not too much or not too little, if I do make the mistake of doing any of those, he'll start sprinting for my room, howver, his systems are weird, they cannot be reset by light, force or sound, they must be reset by cold, to do so I have found a special technique, I found a way to put extra power on the air vents so that they can move around some big boxes on the outside, if done in the right time I can push an animatronic overboard, that delays them but they'll climb back up in the end, if done by Foxy as he's sprinting, I can make him fall to the cold water, resetting him and making him go sit in his corner again. I think that's good for now, Elliot Dunkel, out *click*" Night 3 Active Animatronics: Freddy, Bonnie, Chancho, Vennie and Foxy. Tape: "Okay, so, first of all, I should mention I have been researching stuff about the Fazbear Four and I don't find it too pretty, apparently the most recent restaurant closed in 1987 due to low sales, though in the last day, there was a birthday party, apparently someone there got they're frontal lobe bit off by an animatronic....wow, as soon as these animatronics are fixed up they're gonna be sent back to America for a new re-opening. Now let's go about the animatronics, 2 new animatronics have awoken, Chancho Piggs and Vennie, for some reason Vennie never attacks directly, she goes to the Plumbing Room and releases her toxic gas through the piping, the toxic gas leads to my room, but I can survive using the gas mask provided by the ship, however, it severely limits my vision, making me unable to check cameras. '' ''Chancho is a different story, if it weren't for a certain lucky event this morning I wouldn't have realized how important it is to keep him away. We hit a big wave and the ship shook a bit, so we started testing the animatronics for some minutes to see if they were affected, some of them acted slightly weird around the crew but no one questioned it. I was cleaning my Surveillance Room which I had locked to relax for a bit when all of the sudden Chancho entered using the spare keys, but he didn't attack me, he just stood there with the spare keys in his hand, however when they were talking about turning them off again, he just dropped them and walked off. If my theory is correct, Chancho won't attack you, but he will leave your door open while holding the keys in his hand, leaving you vulnerable, so I have to remember to watch out for that. That's all I have for today, Elliot Dunkel, out *click*" Night 4 Active Animatronics: Freddy, Chica, Bonnie, Drake, Branchie & Crumbs and Foxy Tape: "NEW INFO! NEW INFO! N-NEW INFO!! ...*heavy breathing* S-Sorry.....I-It's just *gulp* Two new animatronics have awakened....Well, technically it's THREE, let'sstart with the simple one, Drake, he never goes to get the keys until late on into the night...until then he spends his time trying to annoy you by covering cameras with firemarks...They'll fall off after a while but they still could be fatal if you can't see what's going on in the room...Now, Branchie and Crumbs....Branchie is the most powerful Animatronic of all, his system can't be reset no matter what, but he has a fatal flaw...due to his size it takes alot of power to just move...that's why he won't move until he gets the keys, how does he get the keys exactly? Well his little bird friend who rests on one of his branches sometimes will fly off and try to get the keys, then he would go back to where Branchie is and give to him! So try to stop the bird as soon as you can or else he'll give the keys to Branchie and....you'll be done for...Elliot Dunkel, out *click*" Night 5 Active Animatronics: Freddy, Chica, Bonnie, Foxy, Drake, Branchie & Crumbs, Chancho Piggs, Dillan, Felix and Vennie. Tape: "O-Oh my god....O-OH MY GOD....Oh no, oh no, oh no, oh no *heavy breathing* I-I can't believe this...*sobbing* Everyone's gonna die...everyone's gonna die and it's gonna be my fault *sobbing* I-I don't know what to do, they're getting close and- and- *knocks on the door* T-They're here...It's the end...Dammit, I wish I could've done something about this! *sobbing* *more knocks* W-Wait a minute....I think I have an idea...*things are knocked out of the table* There's no chance of escaping now....but...Once this ship is brought back to the docks in America...they'll hire another security guard so maybe...*more knocking and Animatronic sounds* ....If I hide this tape for the next security guard...I won't be able to save the lives of the people in this ship....but I will save many more! *more knocks until the door goes down* E-Ellen Dunkel, out-- *Animatronic screech* *beep* OUT OF RECORDING TIME, FINISHING RECORDING *click*" Category:Games Category:PC Games Category:Five Nights at Freddy's Games